Gates of the Magnificent World
by MistressOfDreams
Summary: It's about alot of things, for starters love, fighting, action, cursing, and more...


"Gates of the Magnificent World"  
  
A Fanfic that hides nothing lets just say nothing...  
  
This Fanfic Is based on El-hazard (both series mixed in one with changes, KEY THINGS Infurita is the black hair  
Clumsy one not the purple hair who's serious, and Rune is young in love with Makoto...  
Ahem just a bit diff this is also a taste from my mind =.=)  
  
  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Princess Rune-Venus (ruler of all el-hazard)   
Makoto (loves Rune)   
Shayla-Shayla (Fire priestess)  
Miz Mistal (Water priestess)  
Afruu Mann (Wind priestess)  
Diva\with bugrom (Queen of Bugrom)  
Jinnai (Helper to Diva)  
Nanami (sister to Jinnai)  
GRONCHO (Bugrom, Jinnai's BFF)  
Alielle (loves Fatora)  
Ura (cat)  
Mr.. Fugisawa (Teacher, Athletic, Loves Miz)  
Lonz(Royal knight)  
Fatora (sister to rune)  
Infurita (Demon goddess)  
  
  
Summary:  
  
This story takes place in the magical world of El-hazard. (To give some idea of the story I'll explain) Makoto a year ago was sent to a different world along with friend Nanami teacher Mr.Fugisawa, and enemy Jinnai. Since it was Jinnai's fault that he tampered with Makoto's machine, which sent them to this strange world. Anyway as this story picks off Nanami has her own food restaurant (Ura is with her), while Mr.. Fugisawa keeps climbing them mountains, Shayla-Shayla   
and Afruu are bickering, as Miz worries about her poor Fugisawa. Alielle wonders off with her lover Fatora, as Jinnai and Diva plot their next attack on Roshtaria the royal town of El-hazard. Infurita stands awaiting her "masters" orders (which her master is Jinnai). Rune and Makoto spend most their time together, ever since he came back to her, she has never left his side. As these two grow closer, rival Shayla-Shayla (Who also is in love with Makoto), And Nanami (same), and gawk at Rune who now holds Makoto's heart.  
And thus the gates of El-hazard have once again opened...  
  
[Hope I explained this well]  
  
  
Lonz hurried down the royal steps of the castle, heading to the Princess's Room (princess=Rune not Fatora even though there sisters). Knocking on the door he wondered if his young blossom was up, to his surprise as he entered the room there was no Rune. "Rune..Where ever can she be?" he said to himself. Walking to the window he saw Rune and Makoto sitting underneath a tree, they were holding hands.  
  
"Rune..you know how much I.. Love you don't you", the cute guy who was holding the lovely Princess's hand. Rune's cheeks blushed on each side lightly as she parted her lushes lips and spoke, "Yes Makoto, I indeed feel the same, our love grows with each passing day." Makoto then leaned in and kissed her lips gently, as she indeed did kiss back, with a lot of passion.  
  
Off in the bugrom hive, Queen Diva and Jinnai plan their next attack. The pale boy spoke "FURTHER MORE" he exclaimed, "I say we attack from the east and the west, WHILE sending troops to the south to counter!" The Queen of the bugrom spoke, "OH! Mr.. Jinnai such a great plan, it makes me quiver." As the two rambled on the purple like bugrom approached. Jinnai turned and looked upon Groncho, "GRONCHO MY TEA! Where's MY TEA!" Groncho hurried and made the tea, as the Demon goddess laid asleep on her bed, which was in the other room.  
  
"Shayla-Shayla", the sexy Wind Priestess said loudly as she sent a gust of wind to the redhead Fire Priestess, knocking her face first onto the ground from the bush, which she was spying on Makoto and Rune from. "AFRUU!" shouted Shayla-Shayla as her lamp of fire glowed red; jumping to her feet she sent 5 fireballs  
towards Afruu, which made Afruu collapse to the ground. "Dam nit Shayla, you bitch" Afruu said as she rose to her feet. "Whatever" said the hotheaded Shayla, turning and walking away from her.  
  
"Ahh Mount Kagiseto, this is the third time here, and already I recapture it as new" said the dashing Fugisawa, as he was climbing along some mountain. Miz Mistal the oldest Priestess of the bunch decided  
this time she'd follow her honey. She raised her hands as her Ring glowed blue, water sprouted from nowhere, swirling around her, floating her up to where Fugisawa was. Shocked Fugisawa's eyes widened, "Miz! wha..t are  
you doing here?" Miz putting her hands on her hips then dove towards his arms, clinging to him with all her might. Mr..Fugisawa started blushing, but moments later he pulled her back a bit, lifted her face to his, and planted  
this delicious kiss on her lips.  
  
Alielle was strolling along with Fatora, they of course were holding hands. Alielle the girl with the purple hair who was a midget compared to Fatora. Fatora was as tall as Makoto, even resembled him a bit, but this chick  
had long hair and was wearing royal Roshtarian clothes. "Lady Fatora" Alielle said, pushing the girl up against the wall. Fatora smirked, running her hands up Alielles sides, drawling her close, "Alielle you silly girl", she said. Alielle grinned pressing her lips against Fatoras, as the two kissed for lets say a long time, this kiss turned to a bit of tongue locking as you can imagine.  
  
[Now don't worry we would never forget Nanami^.^]  
  
Nanami was humming, chopping up some lettuce here and there. The orange like cat tapped Nanami's arm lightly, "Ura says Nanami works to hard." Nanami looked to Ura, and patted her head lightly, then she went right back to the pan which was frying some fish. Thinking some, she poured some Soy sauce on the fish and laughed hysterically, "Ahahahaha NANAMIS SPECIAL!"  
  
[Back to the palace] Makoto was about to lead Rune into the chambers of her bedroom when all a sudden Lonz came and spoke as if it was urgent. "Princess Rune, please come now, the royal people of Sierra are asking of your help." Frowning Rune followed Lonz, after kissing Makoto on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "Makoto, our day will come when we can... well you know." Those words echoed threw Makotos ears, as he sat in the chair, smiling. Just as Makoto was going to "refresh" a bit, Shayla-Shayla bumped into him on purpose of course. "Hey! Watch were the hell your going Makoto", she said with that face of hers.   
"Sorry Shayla, but...you bumped into me" he said barely. "ME! You're the one bumping into girls, what you think you can take advantage of my feelings!"  
Makoto had no idea what she meant, so he stood there puzzled. Shayla-Shayla stood there blushing brightly on both her cheeks, since she did indeed love this man.  
  
Moment's later Afruu walked in on Shayla-Shayla and Makoto, just as Shayla was going to get the courage to kiss him. Frowning and making that angry face of hers she shouted, "DAMN IT AFRUU ALWAYS RUINING THINGS!" after saying this she stormed off mumbling. Afruu had this huge sweat drop over her forehead, "What was her problem?" Makoto shrugged confused like, "Maybe she lost at Patton (a game they play there)?"  
  
Afruu laughed lightly, following Shayla closely behind, because she felt it was her duty to annoy poor Shayla. Makoto shrugged standing there in perfect silence, he was like in a small daze. All a sudden someone slid there soft hands over Makoto's eyes, shocked Makoto then realized it was Rune, so he smirked turning around towards her "Rune, I always know your scent", he smiled picking her up into his arms. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck as he made his way to her room. Smiling brightly Rune leaned in and kissed his neck softly, "Makoto..Maybe now is our time", she said in a whisper.  
  
Makoto kicked open the door all macho man like, holding his love in his arms. Rune smiled turning her head towards Makoto, she looked deep with in his eyes speaking, and "I waited for. this moment.. forever." Makoto nodded as if telling her he felt the same way as what she said. He made his way to the bed, and softly laid her down upon it, climbing up next to her. "Rune..you are my first." She smiled and said, "Same for me love", brushing her hand against his cheek lightly.  
  
Meanwhile at the Bugrom (rum) hive Queen Dive pondered some, her head raced with thoughts about Jinnai, "Could he love me, I know I love him, does he see?" Confused the Queen sighed looking upon Jinnai who was ordering his army of Bugrum to do their next attack. "INFURITA!!!!" exclaimed Jinnai, storming off into her room, finally waking her up. Infurita yawned her precious head off  
and tumbled off the bed, hitting the floor. "Ow ow ow", said the clumsy demon goddess. "You Idiot, why aren't you up destroying Makoto!" Infurita got up holding her staff, looking at her master, "Evil means to be good right Master, and so I'm evil right?" Jinnai looked at Infurita like she was crazy, "IDIOT GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND DO SOME DAMNAGE!" Infurita smiled and shouted, "Yes Sir!"  
  
The ditzy Demon Goddess flew into the air, towards the town of Roshtaria. "He says to be evil, and evil means good, so there fore I am evil! I'm going to graduate! my master will be so proud!" Shayla-Shayla and Afruu Mann spotted Infurita blowing up some little town that was not Roshtaria. "Oh heh Master will be happy that I destroyed things!" said the black haired goddess. Shayla got pissed; she raised her hand in the air as the Lamp of Fire glowed red. "You want to see destroy, damn bitch I'll punish you!" Fire surrounded her body as she disappeared like, flying fast towards Infurita. Infurita too stupid to notice  
Shayla, continued pointing her staff here and there destroying things. "THATS ENOUGH", called the red headed Priestess. She sent this ring of Fire at Infurita who was off her guard. Infurita fell a bit out of the sky, but floated back up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said in a baby like voice. "Oh Really!" exclaimed Shayla, as she sent fire at all sides of Infurita.  
  
Afruu Mann spotted the two, her eyes widen. Meanwhile Infurita countered Shayla-Shaylas fire, for Infurita sucked it up in her staff. Smirking she sent the fireball crashing down on Shayla. "SHAYLA!" yelled Afruu, as she jumped in the air catching the hurt, falling girl. She floated onto the ground, glaring at Infurita, "Next time, you go against us all!" Afruu said, disappearing in a gust of wind, holding onto the hurt Shayla.  
  
[Back to Rune's room] Makoto softly let his hands go down to her sides; he carefully, and slowly took off her shirt with ease. Rune smiled as she did the same, she slowly took off his jacket, then his shirt, leaning up kissing his chest lightly. Makoto leaned down and kissed her lips softly, for this was the woman that he loved, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The two slowly removed the rest of there clothes, and climbed under the covers with each other. As the time went on Makoto and Rune did make love that night, for the first time in there whole life they were truly happy. Afterwards they held each other and falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Nanami came home to the palace late that night, she was with Ura. The two strolled up to the palace, briefly talked to Lonz and Alielle who at this time was now back at the palace with Fatora. Nanami yawned and said, "Sleep sleep, hey wheres Makoto-chun?" Lonz shrugged his loose shoulders back and said, "He has been with the Princess all day Lady Nanami." Nanami made that angry face, and thought to herself, "Ohh damn that Rune, why is she always with my Makoto-chun, err.. I'm the one who knew him since he was a kid, we went to school together, we lived next door to each other, I always helped him out, but no he's with that bitch."  
  
Growling, Nanami made her way to her room, but on the way she crept past Rune's room, "Damn you Rune, your such a.. BOY STEALER!" Huffing and puffing Nanami wanted so bad to walk into Makoto's room, and tell him her true feelings. She lingered towards Makoto's room, peered in, but to her surprise Makoto wasn't there, "Wha.t the hell, where is he?" Becoming suspicious Nanami now pondered that she was going to bust in Rune's room, demanding to know where Makoto was.  
  
"Oh Shayla.." Afruu said, making her way to the Shrine of Fire. Finally she reached Shayla's temple making her way to the bed, she laid Shayla softly down on it. "Shayla, just rest now doll." Afruu pulled up a seat beside the bed, and stayed there with Shayla, threw out the night, holding onto her hand for support.  
  
[Don't think we forgot Miz and Mr.Fugisawa] Miz and Fugisawa were strolling together, making there way home in the middle of the night. Theses two were on their way to the Water Shrine. Mr.Fugisawa became spontaneous and said, "Miz.." Miz span around and looked at him, "Yes my love", she said softly. He bent on his knee and said, "Miz will you.. Marry me?" Miz's eyes widen as she just heard the words that she always was dieing to hear, "YESSS my LOVE YESS!" He slid the dove diamond ring on her finger, standing up kissing her ever so gently. She returned the kiss, and held it for a long time. 


End file.
